tomcoco_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Belmont's New Arrival
Belmont's New Arrival is the first episode in the first season of Cousins. The episode was written by Coconut Shavings and directed by Beds and aired on December 18, 2015. Synopsis The episode begins with a flashback sequence of Robyn Lynch and Louisa Chandler being filmed as they run around a back garden, both being no older than 7, at least. The girls are laughing and carrying dolls. A woman's voice (later revealed to be Louisa's mom, Cassandra Chandler) encourages the girl to continue their playing from behind the camera. Louisa then trips up over her own feet, falling on the ground and scraping her knee. Cassandra tells the girls to sit tight while she goes inside and fetches the First Aid Kit. The camera drops and aligns itself in height with the two girls. Robyn drops to the ground and crawls across to Louisa, telling her everything was going to be alright. The two share a hug, before the camera's film runs out. In the present, a now 16 year old Louisa exits from her walk-in-wardrobe and goes over to her dresser. Her mom calls for her to come downstairs for breakfast before the school run. Louisa yells a response as she reaches her dresser. She opens a drawer, taking out a light denim jacket, and as she closes it, she takes a look at the pictures on her dresser. She rolls her eyes at the sight of a picture of the two girls in the previous flashback. She puts the photo down and exits her room. Downstairs, Louisa has breakfast with her brother, Andrew, sister, Mia, and parents Cassandra and Donald. Her mom reminds her children that Robyn, their cousin, would be arriving today. While Andrew and Mia get excited over this, Louisa doesn't seem too fond on the arrival of her cousin. Cassandra also states that Robyn is looking forward to seeing everyone again, and points to Louisa, asking her to make an effort with Robyn. Louisa nods solemnly and then grins at the sound of a car honk outside. She says goodbye to her parents and siblings and exits through the front entrance, greeting the family Au pair, Sasha, as she leaves. She then gets into the car, where a boy, greets her with a kiss. Louisa reveals his name to be Jacob, while greeting him back. Jacob reminds her of it being a half day at school, due to teacher training. She asks him not to remind her. Jacob laughs and drives the car away from the Chandler house. Flash forward a few hours, an older Robyn Lynch, attempts many times to hail a taxi cab from the airport. She becomes annoyed and yells at an old lady for taking her taxi, ignoring the many eyes looking at her. A taxi finally stops for her, which makes her squeal with delight. She forces the driver to put her two suitcases and duffel bag in the back of the car, and then instructs him to drive her to the Chandler house, revealing the address to be "174 Whitetree Avenue". During the journey, she touches up on her makeup, and tells the taxi driver as to why she's in Belmont. She explains that her mom met a new guy and wanted Robyn to spend some time with her mom's sister, while her mom, Leanne spent time with her new boy in Europe. Robyn also explains that she was looking forward to spending time in California, especially meeting her cousin, Louisa, after all this time. The taxi driver tells her to stop talking in Spanish, but Robyn takes it as a compliment and continues to speak. Outside the Chandler house, Robyn waves goodbye to the taxi driver, who speeds away from the house. She then hauls her suitcases and duffel bag up the steps to the front door. She rings the doorbell once, twice and thrice. Sasha comes to the door and Robyn notes her Hispanic accent and asks loudly where her aunt Cassie is. Cassandra then comes to the door and greets Robyn happily. She squeals, making both Sasha and Cassandra flinch. Robyn then hugs Cassandra, quite tightly. After the hug, Cassandra instructs Sasha to take Robyn's bags up to her guestroom, while she invites Robyn into the house. In the kitchen, Robyn is at an aw at how fancy the house looks. She hugs her uncle Donald, who greets her, awkwardly. She doesn't hug Andrew and Mia however, reminding her aunt that she forgot their names. After being reminded of their names, she waves down to them. Clutching her bag to her side protectively, she turns to face her aunt, wondering where Louisa is. Cassandra points her in the direction of gazebo. Robyn nods and heads out into the gazebo. In the gazebo, Louisa is laughing with her friends, Seth Norton (also her next door neighbor), Charlene Tumicelli, Susanna Black and Jacob Eaton, when Robyn's voice runs through the gazebo. Louisa makes an exhaustive noise and readies herself for Robyn. She enters the gazebo, and mistakes Charlene for Louisa. Robyn comments on her hair, stating that the color looks good on her. Charlene looks to Louisa for help, and Louisa corrects her cousin. The two share an embrace, Louisa tries to pull away, but Robyn keeps her in a little bit longer. Louisa introduces Robyn to everyone, including her boyfriend, and Robyn is glad that she didn't make him up. Seth attempts to speak up, but Louisa stops him, telling him not to bother. Robyn, not noticing the discomfort in the room, drawls on about her flight, complaining about a Russian looking guy smelling weird. When Susanna asks if he was Russian, Robyn tells the room he was actually English. After a bit more awkward chatting, Robyn yawns and asks Louisa to show her to her room. Robyn stands up and leaves, waving goodbye to Louisa's friends. Louisa sighs and exits the gazebo with Robyn. Upstairs in the room, Robyn embraces Louisa one more time, telling her that she's glad that they are both friends again. Louisa bites her lips and forcibly agrees with her. Robyn then finds it the appropriate time to inform her cousin that she is staying for her final two years in Belmont and attending Belmont High with Louisa and her friends. A distraught Louisa excuses herself, leaving Robyn to twirl around her room. Louisa walks down the stairs and enters the kitchen. Her mom is sitting at the table, reading over a paper. Louisa then mentions that Robyn is staying with them for two years. Cassandra puts down her paper, and tells Louisa that she just saw Leanne's email. Cassandra reminds Louisa that Robyn hasn't had a good home life since her dad got sent to prison, with her own mom jumping from job to job and putting Robyn into social homes and taking her back for the money. Louisa says that she can't live with Robyn for two years, let alone having her in her school. Cassandra confides in her daughter, saying that if she had it her way, she would have reported Leanne to child services for years, but that would mean that Cassandra would most likely never see her sister and niece again. Once more, Cassandra tells her to be patient with Robyn, and reminds her that Robyn may say the wrong things, but doesn't mean it, due to the type of home life she had with her mom and dad. Later that night, at dinner, the Chandler's and Robyn are having dinner. Cassandra tells Robyn that everything has been sorted for school tomorrow. Robyn thanks her aunt and tells the table that she can't wait to join the debate club. Louisa, surprised by this, asks her how long she has been interested in politics. Robyn replies, telling her that she doesn't, she justs loves debating and arguing. Louisa shares a look with her mom, who gives her a warning look. Louisa rolls her eyes and tells Robyn that she wishes her luck in joining the club. Robyn thanks her cousin and spoons more peas onto her plate. The next morning, Louisa is about to call for Robyn, but stops to listen to her phone call outside of her room. She's speaking to her mom, complaining about how her money hadn't come through yet. After her mom responds, Robyn asks how long is "soon" as she really needs to buy books for school. Louisa then decides to enter the room, feeling sorry for her cousin. Robyn smiles and waves at Louisa, she then tells her mom that she'll call back later. She hangs up, biting her lip impatiently. Robyn then twirls around for her cousin, asking how she looks. Louisa smiles and compliments her, which brings a grin onto Robyn's face. Louisa tries to say something, then doesn't say it. Downstairs, the two girls get into Jacob's car. Robyn notes that no one else is in the car. Louisa tells her that they normally get the bus. Jacob decides to be nice, and tells Robyn that she can get free rides anyway. Instead of thanking him, Robyn mentions that Belmont has a weird look to it. Louisa smiles sarcastically to Jacob, who ignores it and drives away, as Robyn hums a nursery rhyme. At lunch, Robyn joins the others on the bench in the school cafeteria. Charlene is the only one who greets her happily. Robyn complains about the food and hopes that her money comes in soon so she can proper food. Louisa asks about the debate club, but before Robyn can reply, Madison Holt walks across to the table, surrounded by three of her cheerleaders. Madison lazily insults everyone at the table, apart from Robyn, who she compliments on about her polka pink shoes. Robyn smiles and introduces herself as Louisa's cousin. Madison and her three friends drop their jaw and talk about the "accident", making Louisa uncomfortable. Robyn, however, says that that's water under the bridge and tells all that they are the best of friends. Madison harrumphs, and tells Robyn that if she ever wanted to hang out with the cool people, all she had to do was find her. Madison then walks away. After Madison walks away, Robyn whispers that she's a bitch. Charlene nods in agreement. That's when Robyn notices that she and Gina are wearing cheerleading outfits. This excites her, and wants to know when the next major party is. She becomes disappointed when Charlene tells her that they don't get invited to any parties. Later that night, Louisa and Robyn are standing in the front of the Chandler house. Robyn tells her that she has never been to an arcade before. Louisa reminds Robyn, once more, that she didn't have to go if she didn't want to. Robyn says that she's looking forward to it. Voices come from behind them and Louisa calls out to her friends. Again, Charlene is the only one eager to see Robyn there. As everyone walks down the street toward the beach, an unknown man in a dark car, answers his ringing cellphone and informs the person on the other line that "the girl" had arrived in Belmont, most likely talking about Robyn. Continuity *The mysterious man in the car is seen fully in the third episode, "Clubs Are Nerdy". *The "accident" that occurred between Robyn and Louisa is still to be revealed. Notes *The title was originally going to be "Pilot", but Coconut Shavings (Chrissi) decided it would be better if it had an original title. *It took Chrissi two days to write this episode, and half a day for Hannah (Beds) to read-through the script. *Robyn Lynch served as the title card for this episode. Featured Music *'Avicii - Wake Me Up' (when Louisa is getting ready for school) *'Mika and Ariana Grande - Popular Song' (during lunch at school) *'Kylie Minogue - Get Outta My Way' (Robyn trying to hail a taxi to the Chandler house) *'The Cardigans - Lovefool' (Robyn meeting Louisa's friends for the first time) Main Cast *Aimee Carrero as Robyn Lynch *Brant Daugherty as Seth Norton *Shenae Grimes as Louisa Chandler *Janel Parrish as Gina Moffett *Naya Rivera as Susanna Black *Brittany Snow as Charlene Tumicelli *Paul Wesley as Jacob Eaton Guest Cast *Lisa Kudrow as Cassandra Chandler *Katey Sagal as Leanne Lynch (voice-over only) *Jessy Schram as Madison Holt *Mason Cook as Andrew Chandler *Mackenzie Foy as Mia Chandler *Sebastian Roché as Mystery Man in Car (voice-over only) *Dascha Polanco as Sasha Diaz *Simon Helberg as Donald Chandler Memorable Quotes Navigation Category:Episodes (Cousins) Category:Season 1 (Cousins) Category:1A (Cousins) Category:Season Premiere Category:Cousins Category:Episodes by Coconut Shavings